rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Ritsuko Minamoto
General Name: Ritsuko Minamoto Nicknames: Age: 96 D.O.B: 14th July Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: A- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'4" Weight: 121lb Hair: Pink Eyes: Blue Skin: Pale Body type: Slim Ritsuko is a smaller woman with soft features and long pink hair. She has a heart shaped face and blue eyes that seem deep. Personality Ritsuko has a strong personality and is willful, she is very career focused and will do her best while she is working to get the job done. Likes Katsu Curry Cats Coffee Human Medical Technology Dislikes Tea Perverts Pickles History To come Powers and Abilities Level High Level (Captain) Kido High level shinigami have access to up to (not including) Hado #90 Zanpakutō Rakusou (Pleasure Weed) Release command: 'Naburigorose ''(To torture/to tease to death) 225-0004-320.jpg|Rakusou in its sealed form Carbon-steel-full-tang-samurai-katana-Japanese-font-b-real-b-font-tanto-font-b-sword.jpg|Rakusou in Shikai state r5izQDI.jpg|Rakuso materialized tumblr_njvd55GBAn1syg0hgo1_500.gif|Ritsuko's inner world Ritsuko’s Zanpakuto releases a mist like pollen into the surrounding area causing disorientating effects to the opponent. It soaks into the opponents body through their pores and with the air they breathe, fairly quickly showing the effects. Effects include: The sensation of moving when you’re stationary, or false movement. The feeling of displacement, as though you’re not quite just in one realm. Tugging, pulling or twisting sensations. Sensation of moving through water slowly, when no decrease in speed has happened. Effects would be determined by what the other RPer thinks the OC would most likely react to. '''Support: Upon touching her targets injury, Ritsuko is able to transfer it to herself along with minimally healing it so it is less severe as she takes it. Something such as a small cut would be healed, while a deeper wound would only be healed so much as to stop bleeding and stabalize the injury. In the cases of large injury, some remnants would remain on the target. Offence: (CD: 4 turns) This also works the other way around, she can transfer injuries from herself to an enemy, although to do this, Ritsuko must get a hit on the target with her Zanpakuto. The hit itself appears to do no damage, when in reality one of Ritsuko's injuries is transferred to the target. This works the same as above (Something such as a small cut would be healed, while a deeper wound would only be healed so much as to stop bleeding and stabalize the injury. In the cases of large injury, some remnants would remain on the target.) '' 'Bankai: '''Chijou no Rakuen (Paradise Garden) LOCKED Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Statistics (No longer in use in the RP) Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Ritsuko is a Vizard, meaning she has to constantly battle for control over her state of mine with her inner hollow. Gallery 51586-luka_megurine_119.jpg 401948-anime-and-manga-luka-megurine-poker-face.jpg 1372471-bigthumbnail.jpg 20140824211141!Ofclboxart_cfm_Megurine_Luka-illu.jpg cosplay__megurine_luka_by_pasqattack-d7ovure.png great-luka-megurine-wallpaper-by-blackchan-dbyteq.jpg just for you Shin.jpg luka_megurine_7zd.jpg luka_megurine_render_by_essenceofdreams-d5e0to0.png Luka_megurine_render_by_naminechuu-d4hwkb0.png luka_megurine_render_by_rikku923-d64zsxa.png Luka-megurine-luka-31133974-1024-768.jpg Megurine.Luka.full.82864.jpg Megurine.Luka.full.111855.jpg megurine_luka_by_andrea289-d4qvhkt.png megurine_luka_by_nostalgicmusic-d37bn0o.jpg megurine_luka_render_vocaloid_by_kemzlophe-d60vfc1.png megurine_luka-megurine_luka_mafuyu4.jpg megurine-luka-3726457078.png Megurine-Luka-blindbandit92-27268183-1024-768.jpg Megurine-Luka-fandoms-32780380-1024-768.jpg Megurine-Luka-megurine-luka-29391390-1680-1050.jpg Megurine-luka-zerochan_3437.jpg thumb.jpg luka_megurine_render_by_mytear-d65lg4u.png Wlosy-luka-megurine-rozowe.jpeg megurine_luka_render_by_xchibi_chanxx-d66czyb.png moe-127259-sample.jpg Megurine-Luka-vocaloids-35775581-748-1069.jpg luka_megurine_edited__by_kisakichang-d5s5igt.jpg fwlq2u.jpg Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info UK - GMT Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard